Astronaut Sentai Spaceranger
by Magick Tricks
Summary: A group of high school students are given the taks of defending Earth from plant like aliens that want to destroy Earth and turn it into a jungle planet that is deadly to all life on Earth.


I don't own Super Sentai. Got it?

**Title: Astronaut Sentai Spaceranger**

**Author: GX7**

**Summary: A group of high school students are given the taks of defending Earth from plant like aliens that want to destroy Earth and turn it into a jungle planet that is deadly to all life on Earth.**

**Author's Note: This is the first story of my latest Super Hero Time series. The other story in this series is Kamen Rider Olympus. The other Super Hero Time series, Demiranger and Brimstone, will still continue. The Dai Astraeus and it's vehicles are inspired off of Vehicle Voltron/Dairugger XV.**

**Two years earlier...**

Pluto, former nineth planet of the solar system, is being terraformed. A rock and plant like mothership hovers over the small planet as a large seed like object floats down onto the surface. Soon the seed begins to germinate by itself and then the entire planet was engulfed by some kind of glowing liquid. Seconds later plants and some kind of rock like matter were beginning to form. The entire planet has become a lush jungle planet with a Earth like atmosphere for plants only. Nobody on Earth would discover the phenomenon, as nobody on Earth even cares about Pluto anymore, the International Astronomers Union made sure of that. But they will soon notice when the same happens to the other planets in the solar system. Astronomers can't ignore something like this forever.

**Present Day...**

Astronomer Daisuke Takahoshi, head of the Artemis Lunar Station and Academy on the surface of the light side of the moon. He is continuing his studies on the strange phenomenon that has befalled Pluto two years ago. In fact he witnessed the whole thing. While he also noticed that Pluto was no longer in a irregular orbit. He did try to tell the International Astronomers Union of these startling findings and inform them that Pluto must be made the nineth planet in the solar system once more. The end result was that the decision to keep Pluto as a dwarf planet remained the same. Then his findings were considered as inaccurate and totally false on the spot. Nobody believed him at all and he was laughed out of the IAU.

Until Neptune suffered the same fate as Pluto, which everybody then took notice as Jupiter, Saturn and Uranus were left alone. Now everybody has their eye on Mars, as it's next in line and most likely will be terraformed.

The academy on the moon is a training school for astronauts in space programs from all over the world. Run by the United Nations, the main goal here is to prepare the cadets for deep space exploration. As an experiment to determine the future of the program. Cadets are chosen for a manned mission to Mars. To investigate the current situation on the now former Red Planet. And Takahoshi, being the Dean and the PH.D. in astronomy of the entire station, it was his job to read off the list of those going on the Ares Mission to Mars.

"Finally the last person to go on the Ares mission... Esther Meghdad!" he said. A Iranian-American woman about the age of eighteen cheers wnd celebrates with her friends. Three cadets standing nearby applauded with everybody else. They didn't seem to care that they weren't chosen.

One an American blonde man, Buzz Galaxy, was wearing a red jumpsuit. He his short blonde hair has been spiked with hair gel. The other is a Russian brunette name Danika Micha, who three years ago won a gold and silver for the Russian Women's Gymnastics Team at the Beijing Olympic Games. Her brown with blonde highlights was tied into a ponytail and she wore a yellow jumpsuit. Then there is the the Japanese male in a blue jumpsuit, Sora Hoshi, had his shoulder length hair in a ponytail as well.

"Well looks like the mission is ready to begin..." Buzz said.

_Space... The true final frontier!_

_Space... A endless star ocean!  
><em>

_Space... A never ending adventure!_

**ASTRONAUT SENTAI SPACERANGER!**

**Opening Theme: Tsuyoshi Matsubara - Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger**

**Mission 01: 3, 2, 1... Blast Off!**

The chosen cadets were transported via VentureStar spaceplane to a space station. The station is owned by the United Nations and it's the location of the deep space starship for the manned mission to Mars and future missions beyond the solar system.

The ship itself can house up to a whole platoon of astronauts. The ship includes several gender specific bathrooms, which include showers. It also has a cafeteria, recreation room, and even a artificial gravity generator. So the the crew members don't have to float around in space. Since Faster Than Light travel is still being worked on on Earth. The ship, named the Neverending Voyage, has cryogenic containers for the entire crew to sleep in case of a very long voyage. However the cryo chambers are deactivated as this mission is to take six months at least to reach Mars, then three months of study, finally another six months to return home. The Voyage has enough food and drink for about two years of space travel. Plenty of supplies for the trip to and from Mars. Even with a gym for exercise.

The crew of the Voyage do the preflight checklist before announcing they are ready to launch. However...

"We're ready for launch control. Wait what is that?" a cadet said looking at the multiple blips on the radar screen.

"Voyage, this is Voyage Control. We see them too, can't identify them." came the response from mission control.

XXX

Back at the academy, Buzz, Danika and Sora watched as a whole armada of peach seed shaped ships made of rock with two smaller seed rocks orbiting the larger ships, flew towards the Voyage. Followed by a squadron of larger plant like ships with tendrils and protected by rock armor. The three watched as the ships opened fire on the Voyage and it's docking bay. Eventually destroying both.

"Esther! To the escape pods!" a cadet yelled at Iranian-American, who a second later was killed by an explosion. Esther did as she was told, but was also killed by a violent explosion in the same hallway. It only took a minute to destroy both docking bay, killing everyone onboard the Voyage. Leaving everyone inside the control room at the academy and even the three horrified. Takahoshi fell into his seat at the command station of the control room.

"Professor!" Buzz and the others ran over to him. To ensure he was alright. "What were those things?"

"They looked like the exact same mysterious aliens that terraformed Pluto and Neptune. I think it's time to begin the Spaceranger project."

They nodded to each other, and quickly ran over to a hidden shelf on the eastern wall of the control room. There they grab a respective switch device and hold it close to their chest.

"3!" Sora shouted.

"2!" Danika shouted.

"1!" Buzz shouted.

"BLAST OFF!" All five say in unison as they hold out their Astronaut Switches, andactivated them to release a colored energy to their respective user. Buzz is engulfed with red energy, that grants Buzz a red and silver vinyl suit, with an American flag on the left shoulder, and the logo of number one in front of the planet Uranus. His red helmet materializes on his head, with a built in flashlight on the top. The visor is a circle that takes up the entire face portion of the helmet.

Danika's suit is a yellow and silver vinyl suit with the Russian flag on the left shoulder, with the logo of the number two and the moon as the background. The same kind of helmet that materialized on Buzz's head shows up on Danika as well, but her color is yellow.

Sora dons a blue and silver vinyl suit with the Japanese flag on the left shoulder and his right shoulder logo is the number three in front of the planet Neptune.

"Blue Three!" Sora shouted."

"Yellow Two!" Danika shouted.

"Red One!" Buzz shouted.

Outside of the lunar base, a hanger opened and revealed three space exploration vehicles. One is a red starfighter with a cone shaped satellite attached to it's belly, a air reconnaissance vehicle. This vehicle is called the Astro Uranus. It flies out of the hanger and starts firing it's laser cannons at the seed like starfighters. Sora and Danika's vehicles left the hanger at the same time. Sora's is a large hovercraft communication vehicle which is capable of acting as a submarine for underwater exploration, named Astro Neptune. Finally Danika's vehicle is a eight by multi-wheel land explorer vehicle, called Astro Luna. Capable of land exploration and defending itself with CIWS laser turrets.

The three vehicles race to destroy this alien menance...

Onboard the mothership, that is drawing closer to Earth, Queen Hippolyte watched as her starfighters get shot down and crash on the surface of the moon.

"Unforgivable!" she said out loud. Everyone onboard the bridge. "Send all forces to Earth immediately! While we still have forces left for the inital invasion!"

The ships and starfighters flew towards Earth and entered it's atmosphere. Using the rock shielding to prevent burning up in the atmosphere. The three Spacerangers watch from their vehicles as the ships disengage from battle to descend to Earth.

"Let's head back to base." Buzz said. "We'll find a way to Earth."

XXX

Buzz, Danika and Sora watch as Washington, D.C. is the first city to be ravaged by this mysterious menace.

"It's like they know where to begin their invasion." Buzz said as the capitol of the failing super power of the world was being laid to waste.

"It must mean they've studied us before but how did they do that without our knowledge?" Takahoshi said.

"Possibly..." a teenage Chinese girl said as she entered the control room with a hovering robot. This girl had her hair done in twin buns, the robot beside her is a attack droid named Orion. It's white and black with gold trim. Including a gold belt with three platinum stars on the front.

"Orion wanted to help out Professor, and I'm interested in seeing the killers of my roommate for myself." Chi Xing said. Esther was her best friend and roommate at the academy and when word of the destruction of the Voyage got around. It devestated the young Chinese girl, as she felt truly alone. Her parents were executed for celebrating the Tiananmen Square incident by attempting to form a revolt. However that didn't work out too well. As the people of China know better than to revolt against their cruel government. The United Nations ordered the family to be released, as their daughter was in the Deep Space Program as a cadet. However the Chinese government laughed the order off and publicly executed her parents. She watched in horror, as did the Chinese Secretary-General of the United Nations.

As a result, China is under extreme regulations to stop violating human rights. As the United Nations works to uproot the government without using violence. Chi has been ordered to stay at the academy for her own safety. To which she had no choice, the government is after her, and her family is dead. She has no where else to go.

"See for yourself." Takahoshi said. Chi looks at the flat screen monitor in the front center of the mission control room. She saw as the capital city of the United States was being destroyed, all citizens were shown no mercy.

"Oh... My... God..." Chi said. "Is the Space Falcon ready Professor?"

"Space Falcon?" Danika asked in her thick Russian accent. Takahoshi turned to answer her question, after he pulled up the blueprints for the Space Falcon. A spaceplane heavily modified for the Spacerangers needs.

"Chi and I have been working on modifying a spaceplane for you to travel to Earth and back." he said. "We had to add a lot of equipment, including a place for you to sleep and relax during missions on Earth."

"Well is it ready Takahoshi-Sensei?" Sora asked. "Because we can head down there immediately..."

"It is ready for you. However there are some minor adjustments to the equipment that I have to make. Though I can make those adjustments at any time. Good luck to you all."

Within minutes a smaller hanger opened and a large spaceplane moves slowly out onto a runway on the lunar surface. Once Buzz and crew were given the all clear. The Space Falcon sped down the runway and lifted off the ground. It's next destination was Earth.

XXX

General Minerva of the Amazonian military, was the best soldier in Amazonia. As well as the best strategist in Amazonia's long history. She leads a army of grass and fungus type humanoid plants. Who are named Phyto-Gladiators. They're the only male members of Amazonia. As it is a female dominated monarchy. She watched the slaughter of humans, as the Space Falcon entered Earth's atmosphere. She smiled and ordered a certain soldier to take a full platoon of Gladiators with it.

As the Space Falcon landed outside of the city, several Gladiators was waiting to greet them. Along with a dandelion Amazon created by the High Priestess' secret alchemic process. The female plant soldiers readied their weapons when the Spacerangers walked off the Falcon. Who stood in a fighting stance themselves.

"Pathetic evolved monkies!" Minvera hissed when she joined the platoon of her soldiers. "You will daie with the rest of the worthless humans on this day! ATTACK!"

The three grab their Switches as the enemy charges at them.

"3! 2! 1! BLAST OFF!" the three shout as they press down on their respective Switches. Transforming them into their Spaceranger forms. They press another Switch on their belts and summon their standard side arms, the Space Blades. Which are weapons that can be changed from a short sword to a firearm at will. The three rush at the Gladiators who are right on top of them.

Buzz swings his Blade and strike down his opponents. Their armor being cut off at each strike, as they fall to the ground and dissolve into a green liquid.

Danika changes her Blade into gun mode and fires at her opponents. Before she changes weapons with the press of another switch on her belt buckle. Granting her personal weapon, the Space Bowgun. A one handed repeating crossbow that fires laser fire instead of bolts. Seeing that she is surrounded, she spins around while firing at the same time.

Sora traded in his Blade for his Space Lance as well, his personal weapon. Which is a naginata polearm. Which he uses to block an oncoming strike against a sword swing by a Gladiator. Using the momentu, Sora performs a cartwheel kick to the Gladiator's head. Before slamming the blade of his weapon into the Gladiator. Effectively cutting it in half vertically.

He does different techniques and moves to defeat his group of Gladiators. Just as a shockwave travels through the ground and almost hits the three, but they all dodge the incoming wave and it's trail of jagged rocks it leaves. With the three facing an angry Minerva.

"Enough of this! You'll die like the rest of these pathetic humans! You'll be made an example of what happens if you resist the Floral Plant Monarchy of Amazonia!" Minerva clicked her fingers and pointed at the Spacerangers. Which made the amazingly muscular Dandelion Amazon to charge at the two. The Amazon releases a loud growl to act as a war cry. All three Rangers get out of the way as the Amazon comes charging towards them. Buzz summons his personal weapon, the Space Hammer. A meteor hammer with a Sputnik-1 motiff. He runs up to the Amazon and swings the Russian satellite ball at her. Making some pretty good blows, but doing minimum damage. The Dandelion merely whacks Buzz across the chest. Causing sparks to fly off of Buzz's chest as he goes flying back to the other two.

"Buzz are you alright?" Danika asked she and Sora helped their leader up.

"Yeah but we're going to need a bigger weapon to beat that thing."

"You don't mean...?" Sora asked.

"Yeah... Let's summon Orion." all three Spaceranger pressed a switch on their belt at the same time. The Falcon behind the Amazon opened up it's roof and out came the robot Orion from a cannon inside the Falcon's cargo hold. The robot flies and lands safely in front of the Spacerangers. They pressed the same switch a second time, and Orion transforms into a large three barrel cannon. That all three Rangers must hold in order for it to work. The Space Cannon charged up a powerful energy blast and fired at the Amazon. Hitting it square in her chest and destroying her on impact.

XXX

Onboard the mothership. A petite Amazon wearing a white and gold peplos with a platinum tiara looks through a bio-organic viewing monitor. She watched as the Amazon was destroyed by the three costumed humans. She curled her hands into fists angerly before walking back to the alter in the center of the room.

"It;s not over for you humans yet." High Priestess Phaedra said. She began to use her magic to ressurect her creation. "Time to show you that I have a ace in the hole."

XXX

Back on Earth, the Amazon that was thought to have been destroyed, was revived and enlarged into a giant. Casuing the celebrating Spacerangers to get out of the way of the giant Amazon. The Spacerangers press the last switch on their belts. Back on the moon, the large hanger opens up again and launches all three vehicles to their pilots' location on Earth. When the vehicles finally arrive, the Spacerangers jump into their respective vehicle and began firing at the Dandelion Amazon.

The cockpits of their vehicles has the control console in front of them with a U shaped control wheel, with buttons on it for the various weapons each on has equipped. The front console continues to the right side of the cockpit, with a number of larger Astronaut Switches. The Switches activate the different functions. Including transformation and combination of all three vehicles. The three don't do enough damage to the Amazon. So they press a Switch for the transformation sequence.

"ASTRONAUT COMBINATION!" All three shout. "TITAN ASTRAEUS!"

The Space Luna splits into two halves. The trailers behind the tractor rigs fold upward. Forming the legs. As the tractors for the feet. Danika's cockpit is in the right foot. The Space Neptune's side engines extend out to form the shoulders, as the hands come out of the front of front of each rocket engine. Forming the torso and arms of Titan Astraeus. The torso flys into the air and connects to the legs. Finally the Space Uranus splits into two parts. The aircraft splits from the satellite. The aircraft flies downward and docks onto the chest, forming a chestplate. While the satellite forms the head, with doors to the satellite opening to reveal the face.

Buzz pressed another Switch on his console in the joint cockpit they moved to. The solar panels on the head energized and summoned a two handed claymore sword, with a V shaped handguard. Astraeus grabs the sword and charges forward. While the Amazon fires explosive pollen at Astraeus. However the pollen explodes all around Astraeus, not doing any damage to the super robot at all.

"What are you doing!" Minerva shouted. "Destroy that abomination of a machine! You're superior to any piece of mechanical technology!"

However the Astraeus hacked and slashed at the muscle freak of a plant based amazon. Until Buzz and the others pressed a switch on their consoles in unison.

"CROSS VICTORY SLASH!" they shout. The blade of the sword heats up to a glowing white color. Then Astraeus raises the sword above it's head and swings downward twice to form a cross on the monster's body. Cutting through it and allowing to fall to the ground below it's feet. Astraeus doesn't watch it's own victory. Instead it turns it's back towards the Amazon. As the Amazon falls to the streets of Washington, D.C. and explodes into a large fireball of flames and burning plant entrails.

Minerva swears vengeance against the Spacerangers, as she orders her troops to retreat back to the mothership.

XXX

Minerva enters the throne room of Queen Hippolyte and kneels before her throne.

"I apologize for my failure to kill humanity your Majesty."

"Rise General. It's not your fault that humanity still controls the Earth. We had no idea the humans of Earth prepared a good defense against us. We'll have to eliminate those costumed humans if we're to slaughter the rest of their kind and terraform Earth."

"Why can't we just drop a Seed onto the Earth and wipe out all humans in the terraforming process your Majesty?"

"Because their dying bodies will interfere with the process and their blood will ruin the beauty of our terraforming process. Hence before we can begin the process of adding another planet to our monarchy. We need to kill them all and toss their remains into the planet's star."

"And the beautiful plants of Earth?"

"They'll survive the process. However the animals of this planet won't survive of course. But we need not worry about them. They can't fight back like the humans can... Like those damn firty apes that have decended from the primates of today..."

Hippolyte walks out of her throne room, through the door to her private chambers. She kneels down and looks at a advanced technological machine. One that is considered forbidden technology.

"After what I had to go through to steal this machine... They must never find it here in this time... And my people must never know the exsistance of this machine. Or else they'll revolt and side with those apes..."

Looking all around and finding no one present. Hippolyte covers the machine with a violet cloth and adds some decorations to make it look like an alter for her to pray to whatever deities her kind prays to. She leaves the room and goes back to sitting on her throne. Waiting patiently for Minerva to create a new strategy for conquering Earth and to destroy the Spacerangers once and for all.

XXX

On the moon Takahoshi was talking to United Nations Secretary General Chow Li Long.

"Well your interference in today's fight in Washington was most spectacular indeed. I received a call from the President of the United States. Saying that he thanks whoever came to America's aid. And tha he wants to give your cadets the Medal of Freedom."

"You can tell the President to wait on that one." Takahoshi said. "The war against those plant aliens has just begun."

"I'll be sure to tell him. Good day Professor..." with that said. The conversation between the two ends. Takahoshi leans back in his chair at the main control console in the control room. His Spacerangers have just returned home, and he had Chi go and give two new Astronaut Switch to two cadets that he personally selected. He leans back and sighs in relief.

"It will only get harder from here on out." he said to himself. "They'll need all of the help they can get..."

**Ending Song: Shiny Toy Guns - Major Tom (Coming Home)**

**Next Episode: Amazonia moves it's target to Cape Dominic, Florida. A city near Cape Canaveral. Minerva sends a Phyo-Amazon to attack Iranian Secret Police agents from trying to bring back Esther's mother for breaking the laws of Islam. However there is a more ulterior motive behind these false charges. Finally two new cadets reveal themselves as Spacerangers, Violet Four and White Five.**


End file.
